Upon Fake Wings
by gothmiko
Summary: Suicides are one of many that don’t go to heaven. The devil sends her back so to achieve her goal. She becomes a demon of great power. She must serve and in return she’ll receive her freedom and revenge. Is this a nightmare or her hellish reality?
1. The Day I Died

**Author's note:** This story is not going to be one of those 'happy' stories where everything manages to be all right. I've decided that it's time that I make my first dark story. This story while have the characters in self realization positions with a bit of fictional reality (Oxymoron aye?) So, please feel free to review or flame, but if you flame I expect my error pointed out and I will answer you on my next chapter with my view.

This first chapter will deal with self-injury. So injurers read at your **own** risk!

This first chapter will also have Suicide in it! **So be warned!**

Self-injury and suicide are not laughing matters so I would like any reviewers not to comment about how "stupid" or "dumb" it is, **BECAUSE** it is a serious issue.

* * *

**Upon Fake Wings**

Chapter Name:

The Day I Died…

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashbacks_

**Stressed word**

"Abandon every hope, ye who enter here"  
(Dante Alighieri) 

(First POV)

I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream to the heavens about how **I **had been wronged. Nothing could make this pain go away, this pain that was tearing apart my soul. I finally managed to climb out of that damn and miserable well. A loose piece of wood sliced the top of my arm as I climbed out of there. The blood freely flowed like my soul was trying to leave my body. I stood up and moved my drenched hair from my face and kicked the well. I cursed it hell and then spat upon it. I ran up the steps and into the dangerous weather.

The wind was blowing and the rain pounded down on my bruised and bloodied flesh. I looked up into the enraged sky and screamed out my sorrows. That's when I fell to my knees and began to sob into a sickening laughter. I looked up at my house and saw that it was empty. Only a news line flashed in the front of my mind.

_Mother Slaughters Son and Grandfather_

Walking into that living room brought fresh pain. I slowly walked towards the now haunted house. I opened the back door and let the blood freely drip down my arm. I left the door open as I made my way to the kitchen counter. I ducked under the police tap and looked at the chalked figures on the floor before I threw open a drawer. The metal clashing to the floors was music to my ears. I hungrily eyed the knives before I picked up the one that sang to me. I listened to its promises of relief as I sunk to the floor. I then looked at my left wrist and smiled before I placed my head back.

I laughed and then quickly stopped as I heard a soft mew. They had left Buyo, but Eri was going to take him. I flipped my left arm around and quickly brought the blade across. I didn't feel, so in anger I repeated the process till blood ran onto my floor. I took my shirt off and ran the blade across my breast to feel the cold touch of the metal. The process was like some sardonic symphony made in my blood. Yes, my blood is what started this whole process. I brought the blade up and could see my beautiful life slowly leaking away.

I licked the blade before I stabbed the ground in anger. I hated life. I could now imagine my eyes like **hers**. I growled before I slashed my left wrist, I brought the knife down the right way on both wrists. I finally felt released from my horrid existence. I pushed myself to my back and lay in my own pool of blood. I laughed at the thought of whoever had the honor of finding my body. It would be days until I would be found, but by then my goal would be done. I looked up at the ceiling and screamed.

I still had a few things left to do.

* * *

_The clouds were gathering overhead as I walked out of the quiet little hut. We had finally managed to find Naraku, and he ran off. I looked back at the sobbing Taijiya and Houshi before I left. Shippo was sleeping on top of the roof with Kirara; he had grown to my hip and had increased in power. I smiled as I left my bow beside my pack and took nothing into the forest. I knew that Inuyasha would come and save me. I smiled at how close we had become._

_Kikyo had been gone for months now. After she fell from the cliff into the miasma, everyone thought she was dead. She connected me and without hesitation I helped her. She hid her scent and changed her identity, since she could no longer purify the jewel. I had been a fool in thinking she would just leave and let us be. I had dedicated five long years of my life, and now I was finally beginning to see the truth. I stood upwind and behind a tree. I used my Miko ki to hide from both of them. It began to rain as I listened to each word._

_"Kikyo."_

_"I am still wandering this realm Inuyasha. Naraku was a fool to try and be rid of me," Kikyo said with malice._

_"Why have you just come to me?" Inuyasha uncertainly asked._

_"I need your help," Kikyo truthfully said._

_"Anything," Inuyasha forlornly whispered._

_"I have found a spell to get rid of Naraku and I need only one more item," Kikyo explained._

_"What?" He excitedly asked._

_"I need to be at full power," Kikyo finished as her eyes turned dark._

_"I...don't understand," Inuyasha stuttered._

_"Do not be coy!" Kikyo hissed._

_"I will do anything…to be rid of Naraku."

* * *

_

I stared up at the ceiling and thought about his words. I couldn't understand how he could so easily be rid of me. But now that I'm dying I see it all now, I see the fact that he thought of me as a substitute.

"I need revenge," I hissed out.

* * *

She gradually stopped breathing and the room became faint. She was surround in her blood and the scene was morbidly beautiful. The clock on the kitchen wall froze and the rain stopped in midair. A dark figure walked into the kitchen and stood next to victim of suicide. He grinned as he kneeled down and dipped his index and middle finger in her blood. He put it to his mouth and sucked before he laughed out in satisfaction.

"So, sweet and yet…so full of malice," he whispered with a dreamy look. He held his hand above her almost dead body and snapped. Time was still frozen, only now her soul was in front him. Her long black was drenched in sweat and she had tears of hate and regret running down her cheeks.

"Only five seconds, and yet it seems like eternity," he whispered in her ear.

"Who are you?" She growled.

"Kagome Higurashi, you know where you were at and you know me," he laughed as he let his black eyes show.

"Emma-O?" Kagome questioned.

"I have many names yet no one alive knows my true name," he said with a smirk.

"What do you want with me?" Kagome asked without respect since her afterlife had been **hell**.

"You need **revenge** and I'm willing to give you your soul back for this," he offered.

"What's the catch?" Kagome asked knowing there was always a catch.

"You become my goddess of sexual love and war," he suggested in a sales tone.

"What am I sacrificing?" She questioned.

"Your humanity, your body," he whispered.

"Yet I'll get my revenge," she thought aloud.

"You'll never age…you'll be powerfully…you'll be living," he whispered inside her head.

"Agreed," Kagome eagerly said as she shook his hand.

"Good, but when you breathe go to the well and never comeback to this plain," he warned before vanishing.

The pain was worth it. Her soul twisted and darkened with her unfed emotions of malice and thoughts of death. She sat up quickly and without thinking she ran to the well. She jumped in and watched as the light transported her back. It was still raining and was slippery to climb out. She fell to ground in a heap. She closed her eyes and let the rain wash her naked body. The deal was made and all she had to do was keep up her end of the bargain. She heard a final whisper before she passed out into the night.

"My beautiful Anat."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Tell me if I should add another chapter or if it seems excessively dark. I need to know if this should be continued.


	2. Is the Day I Lived

**Author's Note:**

**Chaos-Bringer:** The newspaper title was _Mother Slaughters Son and Grandfather _because I thought of Ji-chan being Kagome's mom's husbands father. I guess I don't know which side he belongs on. The bruises are from when Kagome and the gang found Naraku. It was a hinted battle that happened seconds ago and the newspaper title will be explained too. I haven't seen Constantine yet, but now I'll have to! Thanks for your wonderful review!

I want to write a few more chapters before I put out chapter three so it might be a month.

* * *

Is the Day I Lived

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashbacks_

**Stressed Words**

"Life is a tragedy for those who feel; and a comedy for those who think."  
(**Chinese Proverb)**

* * *

The feeling of a hang over was never the best thing to wake up to, especially if the night before sucked. Moving onto her side the young woman smacked her hand against a small clay bowel that shattered. Everything was blurry, and looked like a blob from hell. When her vision finally cleared she could see through the boards of the hut that it was daylight. The night before rang freely in her head as she quickly sat up straight and covered her ears. She didn't know if the head pain or the memories were what she tried to block out.

"Hello," Kagome slowly whispered.

When no sound or movement was made she looked around and found the hut empty. Her eyes quickly scanned the hut and found what looked like a bow made from red wood. Before she could tell what was happening she found the bow in her hands with an identical spear. Kagome then ran outside and covered her eyes from the sunshine that hit her. Looking to her left she saw the forest and ran until she a river. Stopping for a second to breath she noticed a noise in the brushes.

Kagome took a step back and held the spear in her hands as she prepared for an attack. Her eyes softened immediately when she watched a two-tailed cat similar to Kirara fall from the bushes. The cat was pure black, except it had silver markings identical to Kirara and the eyes were dark purple. The silver had bloodstains on it and Kagome held her spear knowing it was a trap. When the cat realized that the deception wasn't working it rolled its eyes and transformed.

A man in a black kilt with two black striped tails stood in front of her. His dark purple eyes made it impossible for the pupils to be scene. He wore a silver chest plate and smirked at Kagome's defense. He bore a diamond on the forehead and had black hair that was too short to tell if it was just fur. His skin was a milky color. He kneeled in front of her and put his head to the ground.

"My mistress Anat," he happily said as if he was in bliss

"Who are you?" Kagome demanded to know.

"I am a Nekomata, known as Oken," he answered.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked as she relaxed.

"I am here to guide you to your true potential Anat," Oken answered.

"Anat…I like it, but give me proof that you were sent to me," Kagome demanded.

"Here is a scroll from a friend," Oken said as he handed her what looked like burnt paper. Kagome quickly read it and crushed it so it flew to the wind. She then stared at Oken and smiled.

"You will reveal nothing about me or you to the others," Kagome ordered as she turned around and walked back to the hut.

"Yes, mistress," Oken responded.

"Call me Kagome," She said before ignoring him.

She looked around the hut and found that there were no traces of any others. She soon began to think that it wasn't Inuyasha or the others that brought her here. She growled before she punched the wall. When she pulled her hand away she noticed that her wrist had the scar from the slit, but the scar tissue was a sliver color. Kagome looked down at her nude body and scoffed. Her nudity didn't embarrass her anymore. She viewed her body as her a sacred piece of flesh.

"I can teach you to cloth yourself," Oken supplied from his corner in the shadows.

"I'm guessing you're more than a guide," Kagome responded.

"Just imagine yourself in what you want and you shall be covered," Oken supplied. Kagome smirked when she saw her outfit.

She wore black Miko pants that tied at her ankles. Her shirt was tighter than a Mikos'. Her shirt looked like it was fresh dragon skin that had every scale. It's purple was a beauty to rivals Oken's eyes. Oken saw the outfit and smiled at how quickly she took to her new powers. She looked over at Oken and grinned evilly.

"What else can I do?" She asked with hint of excitement.

* * *

"Inuyasha, this is useless!" An older woman with an eye patch scorned as she mixed a pot.

"Keh," he plainly responded.

"What Kaede means is 'why did you bring Kikyo into the picture?'" Sango all but yelled at the hanyou.

Inuyasha had returned that night from the battle with a minor youkai and had Kikyo in toll with him. Sango and Miroku were shocked at the by the dead Miko's sudden appearance. When Inuyasha arrived he immediately spotted that Kagome wasn't around and her stuff was still there. He ran to the well and could smell the blood on it. When he tried to go through it denied him all access. He jumped back out tried to smell her out. His nose caught the scent of demon mixed with Kagome's blood.

He had searched all night and found that Kagome had disappeared. He arrived at the village to find Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede waiting for him by the fire. Thus he knew that Kikyo had made her presence known to them and their intention. Shippo's eyes were reddening, but he held what looked like resentment toward the hanyou. Sango held her emotions behind a stoic mask that he had seen on Miroku. Kaede looked tried and confused on what she knew.

"Did you send her back?" Miroku calmly asked from his seating position. His Shakujou leaning against his right shoulder.

"What?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Kagome didn't come back after she left to find you last night," Sango stated as she held her anger.

"I tried the well and it was sealed," Inuyasha quickly said as he watched the group's reaction.

"Why did you have to bring that…that soul eater here?" Shippo screamed as she ran out of the hut.

"Yes, why is Kikyo here?" Kaede challenged.

"We have a way to beat Naraku," Inuyasha growled.

"Congratulations, but where is our friend…our **Miko**?" Sango growled.

"I haven't seen her! I've searched all night!" Inuyasha broke. The hut turned to silence.

"Inuyasha, I hope Kagome is well because I sense a far greater evil," Kaede warned.

"Yes, she better be alive," Miroku, warned, as he glared at Inuyasha on his way out.

"Or else it's your blood," Sango warned as she followed. Kirara quickly hissed and went out.

"I didn't mean to cause this much problems. I saw a way to defeat Naraku," Inuyasha mumbled in anger.

"The way Kikyo set might be tainted," Kaede said as she went to make tea.

* * *

Dusk was always the best part of the day, because she could look forward to the guaranteed darkness. She had managed to master a number of skills that she loved to practice because of their assurance. She could form arrows and her staff's tip was dipped in the devil's blood. Guaranteed to kill anything that was stabbed by it. She also learned that Oken had a larger form exactly the same as Kirara's. Now she rode the night sky upon fake wings with evil poring from her pores. She was aching to do bad in any possible way. She also learned more about her demon side.

Her demon side was more of a goddess that was also known for her wanton acts. Kagome wanted to laugh out loud when Oken told this to her. She was a mighty war goddess that couldn't resist a good roll in the sack. It didn't seem like that bad of a deal. The only set back was that she had to perform her wanton acts once a month or else she would go crazy on night of the new moon. The devil had made her so that her first new moon would be the worst, because that would be twenty years back up! She sighed and let the wind blow her hair as they sailed through the sky.

'I sense a hanyou,' Oken sent to her since he was in his larger neko form.

"Lets go greet them," Kagome said with a wicked grin as she changed to their directions.

'I take it you are enjoying this new freedom?' Oken asked.

"More than ever," Kagome sincerely answered.

* * *

_It had been an hour since the sun had gone done and left her shivering in the dark. Kagome slowly made her way through the forest of Inuyasha. She had nothing but her barely trained Miko powers with her. No demonic aura was around and Sango wasn't able to come with her because she was cooking dinner. Kagome looked up at the moon and growled in annoyance. With a smile she continued her search for Inuyasha, so he wouldn't miss dinner and be grumpy._

_Kikyo had been gone for months now. After she fell from the cliff into the miasma, everyone thought she was dead. She contacted Kagome and without hesitation she helped her. Kikyo hid her scent and changed her identity, since she could no longer purify the jewel. Kagome had been a fool in thinking she would just leave and let them be. Kagome had dedicated five long years of her life, and now she was finally beginning to see the truth. She stood upwind and behind a tree. Kagome used my Miko ki to hide from both of them. It began to rain as she listened to each word._

"_Kikyo."_

"_I am still wandering this realm Inuyasha. Naraku was a fool to try and be rid of me," Kikyo said with malice._

"_Why have you just come to me?" Inuyasha uncertainly asked._

"_I need your help," Kikyo truthfully said._

"_Anything," Inuyasha forlornly whispered._

"_I have found a spell to get rid of Naraku and I need only one more item," Kikyo explained._

"_What?" He excitedly asked._

"_I need to be at full power," Kikyo finished as her eyes turned dark._

"_I...don't understand," Inuyasha stuttered._

"_Do not be coy!" Kikyo hissed._

"_I will do anything…to be rid of Naraku."_

_Kagome glared at the scene, as the rain seemed to miss them but not her. She turned around and walked back to the well. Before she could jump in a hand grabbed her by the arm and punched her in the face. Kagome cried out as went flying to the ground. Opening her eyes she looked at the demon that eyed her jewel shards hungrily. Kagome stood up already feeling the bruises forming on her arms and legs._

_The demon charged her again; she rolled out of the way allowing her purifying powers to rise to the surface. When the youkai grabbed her by the throat she pressed her hands to the youkai and took delight in the screams that she purified it to dust. She fell to the ground and picked up the tainted jewel shard that she couldn't sense. She purified and put it in her vile without noticing the tint of red. She jumped into the well as the pain began to overtake her body and reality smacked her.

* * *

_

Sango and Miroku were sitting outside the Kaede's because they couldn't stand to see Inuyasha at this point. Shippo was curled up next to Kirara next to the fire. Sango dropped her head into her hands and silently sobbed as she kept her tears in the dark. She looked up and noticed that the moon was losing inches. Miroku pulled Sango towards him and she rested her head on his shoulder, secretly enjoying the warmth. Miroku sighed and Sango slightly smiled, which turned to a frown when she thought about Kagome.

"Do you think she's safe?" Sango whispered to Miroku. His violet eyes stared at fire before he looked into Sango's brown eyes. It was then that he noticed she was vulnerable.

"Honestly?" He asked back.

"Yes," Sango whispered as much as it hurt to. She wanted to be pampered and told that everything was fine. She knew that reality was cruel and wouldn't do that. So why set herself up for false hope?

"I truly don't know," Miroku whispered.

"I know how she is," a confident and seductive voice said. Kirara hissed and glared at the shadows.

"Who's there?" Miroku calmly called out.

"She's alive," the voice whispered as the gray-blue eyes vanished.

"What's that smell?" Inuyasha asked as he came outside with Kikyo.

"Maybe it's the dead one," the silky voice said as she moved the shadows off her form.

"Who the hell are you wench?" Inuyasha growled as he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. She smirked when she saw that it did not transform.

"Has the little Inu lost the person he promised to protect?" The woman taunted as her Nekomata stepped out from the shadows.

"Wow! It's another Kirara!" Shippo shouted as he ran for Oken. Unfortunately Inuyasha had already aimed his blades of blood at Oken and his mistress.

"Shippo move!" She called out as she grabbed the two and rolled into the shadows.

The group stared at gaping hole where Shippo once was. Inuyasha stared at his own hands in horror of what he had just done. The watched as Shippo ran out of the darkness with Oken in his arms. They heard growling and watched as a black dragon with a purple belly emerged from the shadows. Kikyo shot an arrow that easily bounced of her hide. Kirara transformed and took Sango and Miroku from the area. The dragon used its clawed hand to hit Kikyo away.

Using its other clawed hand it pinned Inuyasha down to the ground. They went to attack but halted when it began to shrink. A woman with long black hair and black Miko pants that tied at the ankles stood with her left foot on Inuyasha's chest. Her shirt was skin tight, it looked similar to dragon scales. She stared into his amber eyes and glared with her blue eyes. His eyes widened in shock as he realized that something wasn't right. Sango and Miroku looked at the girl as Shippo let go of the Nekomata. He hugged her.

The only word out of Inuyasha's mouth was, "Kagome."

* * *

**Author's note:  
**Please read and review 


	3. Mother Slaughters Son and Grandfather In...

Author's Note:

"The best way out is always through." **Robert Frost**

* * *

Mother Slaughters Son and Grandfather

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

**Stressed Words**

* * *

_The sun was shining through the well house when she had first managed to climb up the walls of the well. Today was like any other day, Inuyasha ended up being sat and Miroku slapped into oblivion. She ran up the steps and quickly out of the well house. Leaving the door open she smiled at the sunny day and giggled in happiness. It had been a while since the weather was good. There had been cases of acid rain around the area that had seemed strange. She figured the environment was just bad and thought nothing of it._

_She ran to the door on the side of her house and knocked a few times. Thinking nothing of it she knocked again. With a frustrated sigh she dropped her yellow bag on the ground and fished in her bag for a house key. With a cry of triumph she found the key and unlocked the door. Leaving her bag outside she stepped inside._

_"Mama! I'm home!" Kagome happily called out thinking she just hadn't heard the knocking. The aura around the kitchen seemed ethereal._

_She walked past the family table and into the cooking area. The fridge was tipped over and there was one solid pool of blood smeared against the side. Her eyes widened slightly and fear began to pool at the pit of her stomach as she took a cautious step towards the mess. She didn't have to be youkai to smell death because it was a faint odor. Pressing herself against the sink she whimpered when she found Ji-chan on the ground. They thing that would forever haunt her dreams was the image of his entrails missing. Tears threatening to pour she pushed herself passed the body and the house stairs._

_"SOUTA! MAMA!" Kagome screamed in horror._

_Bloodied handprints of an eleven year old plastered the walls. She ran to Souta's room to find the door closed. Her hand hesitated when she glanced down on the floor and saw a finger. Holding in the scream she kicked open the door and fell to her knees. She couldn't identify any piece of her brother. All she could distinguish was the hair color, even though it was drenched in blood. Her mother was in a corner standing. She was soaked in blood with a katana._

_"Why?" Kagome whispered to the emotionless girl._

_"She can't answer," a soft voice replied. Kagome let her eyes travel to the one known as Kanna._

_"What have you done?" Kagome screeched._

_"She is dead," Kanna whispered. Kagome looked up and that's when she saw the tainted Shikon shard in her mother's forehead._

_"You'll die!" Kagome screamed._

_"I already am," Kanna whispered before turning to dust and vanishing._

_She cautiously approached her mother unsure of what was to happen. Her mother raised the bloody katana and stabbed her self in the stomach. Tears rushed down both faces as this scene played out. Kagome ran forward and caught her mother as she fell to her knees. She then reached up and removed the shard, instantly purifying it upon contact. Her mother weakly looked up at her daughter and into her pained eyes. She whimpered as her mama whispered her last dying words._

_"Dear Kami."_

_Kagome could only watch as her mother's eyes slid shut before her breathing stopped totally. Kagome let the body drop to the ground as she ran to the corner of her room and sat there crying and screaming in anguish. It was horrible to the ears, and eventually Buyo ran under the couch and covered even his own ears. Once night had fallen Kagome stood up with an emotionless face and walked back down to the kitchen. She reached for the phone and dialed the cops._

_"There's been a murder," she whispered._

_"Everyone's dead," Kagome emotionlessly continued._

_"Come to the Sunset Shrine."_

_Kagome hung up and walked out of the house. She slowly made her way up the steps to the well house before she turned around and looked up at the moon. Her life here was over and there was nothing she could do about it. Her hands glowed with a blood colored ki as she opened the door. The wood became distorted with the touch of the ki. She walked over to the well and jumped into it without a second thought. Her family was dead and as the world could tell, so was she._

_Inuyasha appeared in front of her and was horrified at the blood that covered her. He took her to a hot spring and before she could undress she broke down and began to sob. He embraced and rubbed her hair down in a soothing way as she continued to sob. His ears flattened at the sorrowful story she told. Naraku had been behind this and he growled as the bastard managed to kill the loving family and the spirit of the girl he knew he loved._

_When she had calmed down he shredded the clothes and buried them. He helped Kagome into the hot spring not caring about modesty. She relaxed for an hour and eventually got out without caring about what she wore. Inuyasha wrapped her in his fire rat haori and took her back to Kaede's hut. Everyone was asleep, so Inuyasha laid her on a spare futon and woke Kaede up to tell her what had happen. It had been a tragic day indeed.

* * *

_

Author's Note:

Sorry this is so short but I wanted to show what happened through Kagome's memory instead of flashbacking throughout the story.

Please review!


	4. Destruction's Creation

Destruction's Creation

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories or Flashbacks_

**Stressed Word**

* * *

"Every act of creation is first an act of destruction."

(Pablo Picasso)

* * *

Oken rushed to Kagome's side and chose to stay in his kitten form as she held the hanyou firmly to the ground. Kagome held Shippo within her arms and gazed down at the hanyou. Kagome backed away, choosing to let Inuyasha up from the ground. She set Shippo down and planned to watch everyone carefully. She was sure that Sango and Miroku wouldn't do anything rash, but Inuyasha was another story. Kagome waited and received nothing but silence. Picking up Shippo she walked towards the fire and sat on a log.

"Nothing to say?" Kagome casually said as she smoothed Shippo's fuzzy tail.

"Where have you been?" Sango worriedly asked. She walked over to Kagome and hesitated before she hugged her. Kagome returned the embrace.

"Indeed, where have you been?" Miroku asked with slight confusion.

Kagome sighed as set Shippo on the ground and kept Oken at her side. She looked into the fire before she looked into Shippo's eyes. Looking into each one of their eyes made her sigh. She couldn't help but let a small chuckle of contempt leave her mouth.

"Shippo go inside with Kaede," Kagome ordered.

"Will you still be here?" Shippo fearfully asked. Kagome's features softened again as she pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I'll take you where ever I go," Kagome promised as she set him down and watched him run off.

"So, where the hell have **you** been?" Inuyasha questioned.

"During these past days I have seen more than you could imagine. I felt a power stronger than Naraku, and felt a sorrow that caused my death," Kagome began as she wickedly smiled at Inuyasha.

"What are you trying to say?" Inuyasha whispered, afraid of what she meant.

"Here comes the drama," Kagome sarcastically laughed as she stood up and began to walk around.

"What has happened to you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Unfortunately, I decided to let my sorrow get the best of me. I died," Kagome finished with a snarl. Everyone's eyes remained open as they processed what she had said.

"But your living, you have your part of the soul," Miroku stated.

"Five seconds in hell would make anyone desperate," Kagome whispered as she rushed towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stood there shocked as he thought of what happened. Kagome rushed toward him and punched him in the jaw. She effectively sent him into a tree. She disappeared as he looked up and soon found himself being held off the ground. He looked into Kagome's blue gray eyes and saw the hate.

"Five seconds in hell. You can't even imagine the pain," Kagome whispered as she tossed him away from her.

Kagome walked back into the shadows and appeared on the other side of the fire with a bow and spear in her hands. She sat on the log and watched Sango and Miroku from behind as they looked for her.

"Five seconds in hell changes everything," Kagome repeated as if it was a mantra.

"What did you do?" Sango asked in concern.

"I died," Kagome repeated. Sango kneeled in front of Kagome and took her wrist as turned her wrist so she was facing the scar.

"Kagome…no," Sango whispered as she cried. Sango embraced Kagome and sobbed into her stomach as Kagome held her.

"Who brought you back?" Miroku asked as he took a seat next to her.

"Emma-O," Kagome answered.

"What did you give up?" Miroku asked.

Sango looked up at Kagome with pure horror before she began to sob harder. Kagome glared at Miroku before she scowled.

"My humanity," Kagome answered.

"What did you want in exchange?" Miroku asked.

"My soul…my revenge," Kagome answered.

Kagome was about to move when she noticed that Inuyasha was finally standing up. She then felt another presence behind her. Her eyes widened and she smirked when she felt the tainted Miko ki approaching her. She pushed Miroku and Sango to the ground and grimaced when noticed the arrow sticking out of her heart. Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth and she fell forward. Sango stared in shock and terror as Miroku's could do nothing but stare.

"Kikyo? Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"I need the final item so I…we can defeat Naraku," Kikyo said.

"You could have worked with her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"She would be a distraction!" Kikyo firmly stated.

"You know, you could at least **try** to kill me from the front," Kagome scolded as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"How?" Kikyo growled.

"I'm immortal," Kagome said as if she was talking to a child.

"Remove this arrow," Kagome said to Oken. With a nod he transformed into his human form and pulled the arrow out.

"What the hell are you?" Kikyo demanded to know. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the question.

"You expect me to answer?" Kagome asked.

"You will," Kikyo warned.

"Or what? You'll shoot me…again. Be lucky I allow you to live for now," Kagome darkly said.

Kagome then turned her back and began to walk back to Kaede's hut. Kikyo growled and fired another arrow. Kagome rolled her eyes and caught the arrow. She then watched as shadows engulfed it till it disappeared. She then began to walk into Kaede's hut. Kaede looked up and she softly smiled at Kagome. Kaede could sense the strange energy radiating of her body. Her Miko ki was also there balancing it out evenly.

"It is good to have ye back," Kaede said with a smile.

"I won't be staying long," Kagome quickly said.

"Why not?" Kaede asked in shock.

"I must search for the shards," Kagome said as she picked up the sleeping Shippo. She imagined a pouch attached to her outfit and Kaede's eye widened in amazement. Her scaled like shirt gained a soft silky lining and pouch. Kagome set Shippo in her pouch after making sure that he would be comfortable.

"Be careful," Kaede bid. Kagome smiled and nodded before she left the hut.

"You're not going anywhere," Inuyasha growled.

"I am doing what **you** always **wanted**. I am collecting the shards and leaving you," Kagome said as her eyes hardened.

"Kagome, may we accompany you?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, everyone that is **alive** is welcome to come, but know this, I will not hesitant to kill the unwelcome," Kagome said more to Inuyasha and Kikyo than the others.

Oken appeared in front of Kagome in his larger form and Kirara transformed. Sango climbed upon Kirara and then slapped Miroku for touching her ass again. Kagome laughed and told Miroku to ride Oken. Inuyasha snorted and got down for her to climb on his back. She snorted and looked away before jumping into the sky. Sango and Miroku watched in amazement as two black wings came from her back and she soared above them. Inuyasha sighed as they took off into the night.

"Where are we heading?" Miroku asked Kagome as she pensively flew.

"To get help and make sure evil does not get the shards," Kagome answered.

Kagome smiled and turned in the air making sure that they were traveling towards the mountain and the giant waterfall. It had been a month since she had last seen them, yet it seemed like years. She missed his kind personality no matter how dense he was. She growled in frustration when she looked up at the moon. Only a week left to find some way to bind her self. She flew faster knowing that as soon as she got her group together she could search for a place of solitude until that time.

"Are we going to see Kouga?" Sango asked.

"Yes," Kagome answered.

"What about Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"What about him? I'm free game!" Kagome almost yelled. Sango smiled and was about to fly next to Miroku when Kagome whispered something.

"What about you and Miroku? I can spice it up…I am the goddess of sexuality."

Sango's face turned a pure red before she quietly fell behind the group. Inuyasha was the only one on the ground as he traveled quietly. He could smell the stench of wolf and wanted to growl. He swallowed the growl when he remembered Kagome's threat. He didn't want to face her if and test her warning. He could feel her aggression aimed at him, and yet, he didn't know what he had down. In one day she managed a full transformation of personality. This caused him to wonder if she did go to hell and actually die.

"Toutousai is near and to the east," Kagome yelled over to Sango and Miroku. She also stopped and drifted in midair.

"Do you wish to see him?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, I do." Kagome said as she soon took off in his direction.

'What could she possibly need from Toutousai?' Inuyasha thought as he followed them.

* * *

Author's Note: Please Remember to Review! Thanks to any other reviewers I forgot to mention!

**Skitzoflame**- Yes it was Naraku in his last attempt to get to Kagome! It was future Kanna not Kanna from the past. Love your name :)

**Deiety** **of** **sorow**- rest assured...this is not a Kag/Inu.Inuyasha is a problem but not a total enemy because I don't believe he would willingly betray Kagome

**Vanessa-** thanks for the wonderful review. Kikyo will have a part to play before death ;)

**xxprincess-sakuraxx-** No problem.


	5. Weaons I

Author's Notes: 

**Soushi** means creation

**Hakai** means destruction

* * *

"See these tears so blue  
An ageless heart that can never mend  
Tears that never dry  
A judgment made can never bend"  
'Cat people' by David Bowie

* * *

  
Weapons, Part I

"Talking"

'Thinking/ Mind Talk'

_Flashbacks/Memories  
_  
**Stressed Words**

* * *

Toutousai wasn't that far East to be more than a day away from Kouga's den. When they found him he was sitting on the ground next to his three-eyed cow, which was grazing. Kagome landed leaving the others a little behind before she walked toward the youkai smith. She smirked when she saw the flames leave his mouth. Her wings turned to dust as the wind blew her hair by. He discreetly sniffed the air before he scratched his head. She walked closer to him before she sat down in front of him.

"Who are you?" He asked as she growled at him.

"It's me…Kagome, the woman that travels with Inuyasha," She all but growled.

"Oh…you," Toutousai responded as he went back to work.

"I need you to make me a weapon," Kagome said without hesitation. He looked up again and eyed her, being reminded of the day when Sesshoumaru demanded a weapon.

"I don't make bows or arrows," Toutousai warned.

"I already have a strong bow," Kagome firmly said as her eyes narrowed.

"You've changed," Toutousai said as he silently studied her. Kagome threw her head back and laughed before she seriously looked at him.

"Yes, I have. But that is not your concern," Kagome said.

"I can't make your weapon," Toutousai suddenly said.

"Why?" Kagome all but growled.

"I feel the weapons you…require aren't the type that I can forge," Toutousai explained.

"In other words…you won't make it because you sense ill will," Kagome stated with an eyebrow raised.

"True," Toutousai said.

"Then I'll find someone who is capable of making my weapon," Kagome growled.

Toutousai looked around her to find Inuyasha stopping before them. He let out a sigh of relief. His eyes then landed on the Nekomata that was black with silver markings. When the Miroku climbed off of black Nekomata it went back to its kitten form and ran to Kagome's side. It growled and hissed at Toutousai before it began to purr and circle Kagome's legs. Kagome walked towards Sango and Miroku and purposely ignored Inuyasha.

"I'm going away, stay here until I return," Kagome ordered as she and Oken disappeared into the night.

"That girl is trouble," Toutousai mumbled.

"What did she want?" Inuyasha asked with an annoyed look.

"She wanted a weapon that I could never forge," Toutousai sighed.

"I wonder what for?" Miroku thought as he looked into the shadows.

"What happened to her?" Toutousai asked.

"She says she died," Sango answered since she was brought out of her thoughts.

"That explains her strange aura," Toutousai mumbled.

* * *

Kagome flew threw the dusk sky on her black wings. Oken silently traveled beside her in his larger form as the headed for a destination unknown to him.

'Where are we going?' Oken asked.

'Toutousai is to pure to make my weapon,' Kagome stated.

'Then who are we looking for?' Oken asked.

'A human smith that will have no problem making my weapons, Kagome explained.

'I heard there is a demon smith that makes weapons near the blood forest,' Oken informed.

'Blood forest?' Kagome sarcastically asked.

'There have been so many deaths in the forest, that it bleeds red,' Oken confidently said.

'Then take me there,' Kagome said as she climbed on his back and took of towards that direction.

The sun had set when they finally reached their destination. They floated in the air and gazed upon the small hut that sat untouched in the field of death. Kagome sneered at all the dead demon bodies lying among the bones. She then let her eyes drift to the tree next to the hut. It was split down the middle with flesh blood still oozing from it. Drifting closer to the ground her and Oken both gagged from the scent of rotting flesh. She slid off Oken's back and he transformed into his humanoid form as they both walked up to the hut.

Kagome knocked on the side of the hut. Hearing a few curses she the invite and they both stepped through. Her cold blue eyes hardened when she saw the demon that was supposedly a smith. She could tell that he was no taller than Souta and wore a brown kimono that was almost black. He was a dark blue demon with red eyes and his pupils were black slits. Kagome walked further into his hut with Oken at her side in case he tried anything.

"I don't get many females here," he voiced through. Kagome narrowed his eyes at his gritty voice.

"Are you the demon smith?" Kagome coolly demanded.

"Maybe…" he trailed off.

"I need a weapon forged," Kagome stated.

"Straight to business, but if I am that smith and forge a weapon for you…what's in it for me?" He asked as he let his eyes wander.

"The knowledge that you will forge a goddess a weapon and I can pay," Kagome explained.

"Your ego is huge, but I need not money," the smith laughed.

"Then what do you want?" Kagome wanted to growl out.

"I want you to use my creation to kill the demon in the Northern lands," the smith growled.

"What youkai?" Kagome asked.

"Ryozo, the leader of the fire demon tribe," he said.

"Deal." Kagome easily agree.

"It will take me a day to make your weapons," the smith said with a smirk.

"What is it that you have against this leader?" Kagome asked figuring she had a right to know since she was going to kill him.

"He killed my mate and family," the smith said before Kagome left.

Kagome nodded and when she and Oken were out of his hearing range she scoffed. She had to wonder if what the smith said was true and she looked over to Oken. He shrugged and they began to walk together in silence. Kagome watched the shadows around her begin to swirl with each step.

"Why is it that the shadows react to me more than the light?" She honestly asked.

"It is because you are of the darkness and they shadows seem to like you," Oken said with a grin.

"The dragon I made a day ago was an illusion…right?" Kagome asked with concern.

"Yes, but eventually you'll be able to summon shadow beings that will be real," Oken answered.

"Really?" Kagome asked.

"You haven't even tapped into a quarter of what you can do," Oken truthfully voiced.

"I want you to teach me as a friend about my powers. I don't want you to act like a servant," Kagome sternly said.

"Kagome?" A tiny voice yawned. Kagome smiled and looked down towards her pouch where she saw two emerald eyes watching her lazily.

"Yes Shippo?" Kagome happily said.

"You talk loud," Shippo said through another yawn.

"Sorry for waking you," Oken said.

"Is that the Nekomata that was with you?" Shippo asked as he climbed to Kagome's shoulder.

"Yes, this is Oken…a friend of mine," Kagome introduced.

"Hi," Shippo cautiously greeted.

"Hello," he greeted back.

"Where are Inuyasha and the others?" Shippo asked.

"They're back with Toutousai," Kagome calmly said as she kept an even walking pace.

"Oh," Shippo said before he went back to sit in his little pouch.

"A Kitsune?" Oken asked with a raised eyebrow.

'His parents were killed by the Thunder brothers. After Inuyasha killed them, Shippo came with us,' Kagome explained.

"No further questions," Oken seriously said.

"Can I ask another question?" Kagome asked as she looked straight ahead.

"You already did, but sure," Oken said with a smile.

"Are you a…How did you come to meet me?" Kagome asked.

"The lord of death told me that you would come back to fulfill certain tasks," Oken truthfully answered.

* * *

Toutousai sat staring at the others across from the fire. He scratched his head and mumbled something to himself before he shook his head. Inuyasha 'Kehed' before he turned his head away. Sango continued to pet Kirara while Miroku sat a good fifteen feet away.

"She claimed to have died and had been brought back from hell?" Toutousai unbelievably asked.

"She also said she went through hell," Miroku calmly added.

"Have you seen any proof of this?" Toutousai asked.

"She turned into a dragon and knocked Inuyasha to the ground," Sango began.

"Kikyo then shot her in the heart and Kagome had Oken pull it without a wince," Miroku finished.

"This sounds like the beginning of another journey," another small voice added. Inuyasha slapped his face and brought his hand down to reveal a flat Myouga.

"What do you know?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have heard rumors that a very powerful goddess has returned to the world," Myouga said with a hint mischief.

"Do you know her name?" Sango asked.

"Yes, she is known as Anat ruler of shadows, war, the hunt, and sex," Myouga explained with a grin.

"Do you think it could be her?" Sango asked Miroku.

"It's a possibility," Miroku thought.

"I thought someone was talking behind my back," Kagome cooed as she and Oken appeared from the shadows.

"Oken," Myouga tried to growl.

"Why if it isn't the little flea," Oken taunted.

"How do you know him?" Kagome asked.

"Why are you with Lady Kagome?" Myouga asked.

"I know him because I used to train Sesshoumaru's mother," Oken said with stoic face.

"She can't be the **one**," Myouga whispered.

"She is. Meet Anat," Oken introduced.

"You're goings to get the poor girl killed!" Myouga yelled.

"She's immortal, she can't die," Oken waived off.

"I'm a woman now! Not some poor pathetic girl!" Kagome spat at Myouga causing him to whimper and hide in Kirara.

"Sorry," Oken apologized with a bow. Myouga silently nodded in agreement.

"Where ya been all night?" Inuyasha demanded to know.

"It's none of **your** concern," Kagome growled as she stepped back into the shadows.

"Get the hell back here!" Inuyasha yelled into the night.

"Osuwari," Kagome calmly said listening to the beautiful smashing sound.

'Soon I'll have my revenge,' Kagome thought.

* * *

Please leave a review 


	6. Weapons II

**Author's Note:** I don't think this chapter really has a point to it. I drank five cups of coffee and a 12 pack of mountain dew within the hour that I wrote this. Please review anyways.

**Soushi** means creation

**Hakai** means destruction

* * *

"Of all mankind the great poet is the equable man."  
(Walt Whitman, _Leaves of Grass_, 1855)**

* * *

**Weapons Part II

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories or quoting others_

**Stressed Word**

* * *

Morning had come all to soon for the group. Kagome looked at the sky and could tell that it was only seven in the morning. She looked down to see that Shippo was still curled up asleep in his pouch. She picked him up, careful not to wake him from his slumber. She then jumped to the ground and set him on Oken mane before she looked around. She looked over to her left to see Inuyasha faking his sleep; his breathing wasn't slow and even. She raised an eyebrow at him before she looked over at Sango and Miroku. They were sleeping only a few inches away from each other.

Toutousai and Myouga had long since left. Kagome sighed as she walked back into the forest to find a hot spring. When she finally found a hot spring she sighed in frustration. She had no shampoo or soap. Rolling her eyes she went deeper into the forest to search for the herbs to make her feminine products. She suddenly stopped and counted to ten in order to calm herself.

"Damn it, I won't have pads or tampons for a very long time," Kagome mumbled as she started her walking.

Fifteen minuets later she had all her ingredients. Summoning a stone bowl from the darkness she carefully added the leaves, petals, roots into the bowl. Picking up another rock she began to mash the ingredients together. Adding a little bit of water to her concoction she mixed until it was a liquid paste. With a proud smile she set it near the edge of the spring and began to undress. Once she was relaxed in the water she began to add her shampoo to her hair. She stopped massaging her scalp when she heard a snap. Tuning her senses on her surrounding she didn't feel any aura or ki.

She quickly ducked underneath the water and rinsed her hair. Coming back up she heard another snap with a rustle. Her eyes narrowed before she turned around to face the direction of the noise. Not quite used to her powers she didn't want to summon her bow or spear in case it was just a pervert. With a devious smirk she walked out shore where began to squeeze the water out of her hair. Picking up her pants she slowly began to dry her legs off. Hearing another rustle she smirked. She slowly began to dry her middle as she made her way to her core.

For show she slightly moaned as she slowly rubbed the area dry. Making her way to her breasts she slowly circled each on until she reached and softly pinched her nipple. Listening she heard a soft intake of breathe. She slowly rubbed the material down the side of her face as she titled her neck to the side. With another devious smirk she made the material vanish in a puff of black smoke. Imagining what she wanted, a matching pair of black lace bra and thong appeared on her.

With a frown she reached into her bra and adjusted each breast to fit perfectly in the cup. Turning around she purposely bent over exposing her thong as she pick up her discarded shirt. She vanished into the shadows and appeared onto top of her stalker, knocking him to the ground with a wicked smirk and certain spark to her eyes. She studied her once predator before she leaned down and inhaled his scent before she decided it was time for a little fun. He went to open his mouth only to have stopped by her lips upon his.

'This should be fun,' she thought with a smile.

* * *

Inuyasha growled and opened his eyes when he heard her footsteps leave the area. He jumped down to the ground and noticed that Miroku was missing from his current space. Inuyasha smacked himself in the head for leaving that pervert out of sight. Jumping into a tree he sniffed the air to find Kagome's scent traveling deeper into the forest. He then smelled again to find Miroku traveling towards the hot spring. With a determined growl he raced off into the forest.

He stopped at the hot spring where he saw Kagome mashing some items in a bowl. He then dropped to the ground and behind a bush where he watched her set the bowl next to the water's edge. His face turned red when he saw her start to remove her clothes. Without even thinking he took another step closer when he saw her begin to massage her scalp. She suddenly stopped and he stiffened thinking he had been caught. She went back to massaging her scalp until she ducked underneath the water surface. She quickly came back up and he scrambled a little bit closer careful to avoid any rustling.

His mouth hung up when he realized she was putting on a show in the middle of the forest. His fingers twitched as she slowly dried herself. When the undergarments appeared he had to bit his lip from making a sound. He watched as she bent over and then how she carefully handled each breast. That's when she vanished into the shadows. Shocked he knew he was caught, any second she would appear and Osuwari him into the future.

* * *

Kagome softly chuckled as she stared into the dazed monk's face. His eyes suddenly tuned back into reality as she snuck her hands into his robes and began to run her fingers along his smooth firm chest. She nipped at his jaw before he shook his head and cautiously tried to push her away. She giggled at his reaction and continued to massage his chest and shoulders. He finally coughed and held her at a distance.

"Lady Kagome! What are you doing?" He frantically whispered.

"I'm doing what you want," She whispered into his ear as soon as she broke through his hold. His hands began to turn numb as she began to suck on earlobe running her tongue along his earring.

"This isn't what you want," Miroku replied as he tried to reason.

"Oh Miroku…don't fight it…I know you lust after woman and want a good lay," Kagome laughed as she lightly bit his neck.

"But…"

"Just let go and let…me…have…my fun," Kagome seductively purred as she removed his outer robe.

His eyes began to roll up into his head as his vision began to cloud over with lust. He could smell the scent of desire on the air and relaxed as she began to work his inner robe off. That's when he stiffened. He knew that sound and realization clicked when he heard growling. Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha standing a good twenty feet away from them.

_"Miroku, I need your help," _Kagome seductively purred into his ear, able to maintain him under her lust spell.

_"Anything,"_ Miroku lustfully said as he listened to her voice.

'She knows I'm watching and yet…yet she still is on him,' Inuyasha thought as pain and panic shot through him.

'Let him feel the pain,' Kagome thought with a sadistic smile.

_"I will do anything,"_ Miroku whispered as she kissed his cheek softly.

'Those are the words I said to…Kikyo and what she said to me,' Inuyasha thought in horrible realization.

"Miroku," Kagome softly whispered.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha growled.

"Time to wake up," Kagome said as she watched him wake up and turn red in pure embarrassment.

"Oh Kami," Miroku whimpered as he passed out.

"What were you doing?" Inuyasha demanded to know. Kagome looked at him and smiled smugly.

"Having a little fun," Kagome said as she summoned another outfit.

"That was not funny!" Inuyasha growled.

"I know…but it sure as hell was fun," Kagome chuckled as she walked away.

"Why are you doing this?" Inuyasha quietly asked.

"Why did you agree to do anything for the dead clay pot?" Kagome countered.

"Kagome, that's not fair…"

"Too you I am known as **Anat**. And I find it plenty fair," Kagome growled as she walked away leaving Inuyasha alone. When she arrived back at camp she stopped at the edges and dropped her face into her hands. Her face turned pure red and she growled in frustration.

'It's only two days until the new moon,' Oken lazily thought to her.

'I almost molested Miroku,' Kagome sent back.

'Way to go,' Oken said sending her a grinning image.

'This is serious! I almost molested my best friend's love by using some lust mojo!' Kagome growled.

'You must be careful since it's two days until your heat,' Oken warned.

"What should I do?" Kagome groaned out loud.

"What's going on?" Sango asked as she walked out of the opposite end of the forest.

"Nothing," Kagome quickly said with a blush.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked as she eyed her suspiciously. Kagome vigorously nodded. Sango shrugged as she set down about ten fish.

"I need to get going," Kagome said as she turned around to leave.

"Where too?" Sango asked.

"I need to get my weapons," Kagome said as she jumped into the air allowing her black wings to form.

"Okay," Sango said.

"Sango," Kagome hesitantly said.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Sango asked, knowing something was off in her voice.

"I need to talk to you, and don't kill Miroku if Inuyasha says anything," Kagome calmly said as her face turned red. Kagome then took off before any questions could be asked.

When Kagome arrived at the hut she could smell fire and knew that it was her weapons. She could feel the energy radiating from the hut. She entered without knocking and smirked at the smith who looked up. He pushed forward a box of red wood; Kagome could immediately tell that it was wood from the forest. She kneeled and let her hands hover above the wood. He nodded at her and she opened the box and gently put the lid aside. Pulling aside the silk sheet she smiled in bliss at the weapons before her.

"They are called Kamas," the smith answered.

"Why are they blades white and black?" Kagome asked.

"The white blade is made from the bones of a Miko, it is called Soushi," he answered.

"What about the black blade?" Kagome eagerly asked.

"The black blade is made from the bones of a demon, that one is Hakai."

Kagome studied the eleven-inch blades and noticed that they were in a sickle shape. She ran her hands along the dark red wood and could feel the energy of something unfamiliar.

"The wood is from the time tree next to my hut," the smith answered.

"Another time tree?" Kagome whispered. The handles were longer than the blades leaving them at a perfect balance.

"One blade is capable of creation while the other is capable of great destruction, but use them both and they create a perfect harmony or destructive wave," he explained.

"Thank you," Kagome said as she bowed and left the hut. Tucking the Kamas into her sash she took back to the air towards her group. She smiled in excitement when she thought about what her two new weapons could do. These were the perfect weapons to her revenge.


	7. Alliances

My friends accept me for things  
I cannot accept within myself  
- _Unknown

* * *

_

Alliances

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Stressed Words**

_Memories_

* * *

Kagome had stood on the highest branch of the dead tree in the field. She looked down upon the sleeping forms of her friends and smirked. Oken was at the foot of the tree with Shippo safely curled with him. Kagome swung to the other side of the tree and could see that Inuyasha was still awake. Absently Kagome reached to her Kamas, she ran her fingers along the smooth blade of Hakai. She could smell that he was tensely sitting in his branch acting as if he was asleep.

'I could slit his throat right now,' Kagome thought as she imagined herself going into the shadows and acting upon her thoughts.

"Too easy," Kagome growled. She swung back towards her 'friends' and lightly laughed at him.

'One movement and I could easily get rid of them,' Kagome thought as her eyes narrowed. Her eyes snapped opened and she leaned against the tree trunk for support.

'No…Sango and Miroku are my friends,' Kagome firmly repeated in her mind. Looking up at the moon was slowly becoming darker. Kagome sank to the branch and huffed in anger.

'Tomorrow night is the night of the new moon,' she calmly thought as she began to growl.

"Having problems?" Oken whispered with a hint of amusement as he appeared on her branch.

"Plenty," Kagome whispered.

"We moving to Kouga's area in the morning?" Oken asked.

"Yep, as nice as he is…he annoys me to no end," Kagome sighed.

"You're avoiding the new moon subject," Oken said.

"I wish I could avoid the day completely," Kagome huffed. Oken laughed at her earning another glare.

"Do you think the monk could seal you in the cave?" Oken asked.

"Possible, but I would need a guard to make sure that I don't get out," Kagome explained.

"Have the taijiya guard you," Oken suggested. Kagome nodded before she stood up and stretched. She looked towards the rising sun and jumped down from her branch.

"Got to wake them up," Kagome muttered as she turned around to see the sleeping hanyou.

She slowly developed an evil smirk as she walked towards him. Oken raised an eyebrow before he smirked just as deviously as she. She soon stood at the foot of the hanyou's tree. Putting a hand on her chin she began to think.

'Should I really do this?' The smirk grew on her face.

"Sit boy," Kagome calmly said. The necklace glowed before he went crashing face first into the ground. With that simple word he was awake and everyone else jolted awake too. With a satisfied smirk she announced it was time to get moving. Inuyasha growled out a 'bitch' before he grudgingly pushed himself up.

After the smells of a fresh cooked breakfast passed, they cleaned up and started on their way to visit Kouga. Kagome looked over at Miroku and smirked when she saw him quickly look away from her. Getting a glint in her eyes she slowly began to even her pace when Oken touched her shoulder and shook his head no. Kagome frowned at him before her eyes snapped to realization and she blushed. They all stopped walking and Kagome began to tap her foot impatiently.

"Why did you stop?" Sango asked.

"Kouga's coming, I can sense his youki," Kagome answered.

"Stupid wolf," Inuyasha muttered earning a glare from Kagome.

"What did you say?" Kouga growled as the wind of dust cleared from around him. Kagome rolled her eyes and decided to end the fight before it could even start.

"Kouga-kun! It's good to see you," Kagome happily said as she gave the wolf prince a hug. Inuyasha growled at this but turned his head away.

"Kagome…you seem different," Kouga observed as he watched he step back.

"She died," Inuyasha vengefully said. Kagome's eyes widened at his malice before she reinforced her plan in her head.

"You failed to protect her!" Kouga growled as he pushed Kagome behind him. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the predicament he put himself in before he got into a fighting stance.

"Nothing there to protect," Inuyasha growled out before he winced at his choice of words. Kouga was even caught off guard by his harsh words.

"He was to busy dealing with his clay pot," Kagome coldly said as she glared at him. Sango looked away from Inuyasha and Miroku could only shake his head in disgust. Kouga laughed at the clay pot and watched as Inuyasha growled.

"Yes Inuyasha, lets tell them what you were planning," Kagome challenged causing him to stop growling.

"It's none of there business," Inuyasha growled.

"They all have a right to revenge as do I. I won't **abandoned** them like you so easily choose to do," Kagome growled.

"What is she talking about Inuyasha?" Miroku calmly demanded to know.

"I don't have to answer to you," Inuyasha growled.

"He was planning to destroy Naraku without you all," Kagome calmly answered. "He agreed to it the night I died."

"How could you even think of trying to take away what belongs to everyone," Sango softly said with anger laced in each word.

"He promised to do **anything** to help Kikyo destroy Naraku," Kagome said.

"You would leave us all out of the most important thing in our lives?" Sango growled as she took a menacing step forward. Miroku put a hand on her shoulder to hold her back.

"Let's go to my den," Kouga roughly said as he glared at Inuyasha.

"How has the pack been?" Kagome asked as she thought about him reacting to her death.

"Fine. But how could you do it?" Kouga asked knowing that she killed herself.

"There was too much pain and I was attacked by a youkai," Kagome explained.

"He isn't worth death and why do you smell alive?" Kouga asked a little suspiciously.

"I made a deal with the devil," Kagome muttered.

"What did he want in return?" Kouga sadly asked.

"Just for me to be his goddess," Kagome answered as they continued to walk.

"I swear I'll kill Inuyasha," Kouga growled as his eyes flashed red.

"No, that is why I came back. For my revenge," Kagome quickly snapped. Kouga nodded in understanding before they all continued their journey to his den. Kouga frowned about the situation, but he could fully understand the need for revenge. He too thirsted for the blood that only revenge could offer. He still needed to avenge the death of his pack mates no matter how dumb it was of them to go after the jewel shards.

They finally arrived at the den and Ginta and Hakkaku happily greeted Kagome. The wolves came up to her and licked at her hands and they sat around the waterfall. Kagome let her feet dangle in the water as Shippo sat quietly at her side with Oken in his kitten form. Sango joined her and Miroku happily sat on a rock in the middle of the lake that the waterfall had created. Inuyasha sat in a tree making sure to be hidden by the foliage. Kouga came and sat on the side of a rock as he watched Kagome.

"You're going to get all wrinkly," Kouga said with a smirk.

"I know," Kagome said as she looked up at the sky. She could only guess that there were a few more hours of light.

"Kouga what do you know of Ryozo?" Kagome asked.

"He's a bastard that's also a tough son of a bitch…why?" Kouga asked with a raised brow.

"I've agreed to kill him," Kagome simply answered.

"You are aware that he kills without mercy?" Kouga asked with concern.

"Nope, all I know is that he's a fire youkai with a death sentence," Kagome said with a smile.

"There are rumors that he's killed families without care and taken out youkai packs," Kouga tried to warn.

"I know, but I owe someone a favor and that is to kill him," Kagome sighed as she laid back.

"You should watch your favors," Kouga growled.

"Shit!" Kagome yelled as she rolled to her side and grasped at her stomach. Sango and Miroku both stared at her as she closed her eyes and began to heavily pant. Looking up to the sky she began to watch the sunset. With a final yell Oken transformed and picked her up.

"It's happening to soon," Oken growled.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry to cut it off there but please remember to review!


	8. The Moon's Challenge

"There's something cold and blank behind her smile  
She's standing on an overpass  
In her miracle mile"  
Coma White by Marylin Manson

* * *

The Moon's Challenge

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed Words**

* * *

Oken pinned her arms to her side as she began to struggle to get out of his hold. He growled at her, which made her freeze for a few moments. She then began to struggle even more as she began to rise against his hold. He slammed her to the ground temporarily knocking the air from her lungs.

"What is going on with her?" Kouga demanded to know as he stared at her in shock.

"I need a cave that we seal her in!" Oken growled.

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha yelled this time.

"She's going into heat you moron!" Oken growled as he slung her over his shoulder.

"There's a cave with only entrance over here," Kouga warily said as he led them to the back.

"I'll need the monk to seal her inside," Oken stated as he saw the entrance up ahead. "Get your ofudas ready."

When they reached the cave entrance Oken tossed her in as far as he could throw her. He heard a smack and a promise of death. Miroku quickly sealed the entrance and the area so she wouldn't be able to leave at all. Inuyasha looked at a piece of his hair and saw that it was already black. The inside of the cave was pitch black and silent leaving everyone worried. Inuyasha looked up into the night sky before he walked towards the barrier. He jumped a few inches back when a clawed hand crashed into the barrier.

"Stay back," Oken warned.

"What the hell exactly happened?" Inuyasha demanded to know.

"On the night of the new moon Kagome will go into a heat that will make her screw anything," Oken calmly explained before he walked away and sat a good thirty feet back.

"Anything?" Sango asked with a hint of horror.

"She has no sense of reason right now…all she wants is a good lay," Oken said as he lay down.

"Is this part of what she is?" Sango asked as she looked back at the cave.

"Yeah, and stay as far back as you can because she'll be emitting pheromones," Oken warned.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"She'll be releasing a scent that will make males want to rut," Oken growled out. "I believe you know what I'm talking about."

'That's why I couldn't get away,' Miroku thought. Sango gave him a dirty look before she walked towards the cave and sat on the side outside the barrier.

"Kagome?" Sango called out leaving the men away from them. She strained to listen before she heard breathing close to her ear.

"You called," Kagome whispered. Sango looked over and her eyes widened. Kagome's eyes were a pure red and her face appeared to be more defined. Sango frowned before she noticed Kagome come fully into the starlight.

"You've…changed," Sango whispered. Kagome smirked as she looked at her clawed hands and felt her face.

"Sango, can you remove that slip of a paper?" Kagome softly asked as she stared into her eyes.

"No, I can't," Sango firmly whispered as she shook her head out of her daze.

"Please," Kagome purred as she leaned closer to the barrier and pouted.

"Kagome! I came to see if you're alright, not to listen to you try and seduce me," Sango hissed. Kagome smirked as her eyes darkened.

"You know you don't have to listen…all you have to do is act," Kagome huskily said as she smiled. Sango's eyes slightly became glazed as she began to crawl towards the barrier.

"Come to me Sango…I can take away all your pain," Kagome tempted as she began to deviously smirked, her scent releasing.

"Damn it, stay back!" Inuyasha yelled as he roughly pulled away. Kagome growled at Inuyasha before she laughed when Sango's expression went back to normal.

"You should of left her," Kagome growled as she stood up.

"We're not your sex toys," Inuyasha growled out.

"Miroku didn't quite disagree," Kagome laughed with a smirk as the monk began to blush.

"That's because you released that damn scent!" Inuyasha snarled as he glared into her amused eyes.

"Your like a little watch dog…watching over something you'll never be able to protect truly," Kagome spat at him.

"Shut up," Inuyasha warned as he closed his violet eyes.

"Oh my! Is human Inuyasha afraid to face the truth?" Kagome mocked.

"Shut up," Inuyasha more forcefully growled.

"You can't order me around like that corpse of yours!" Kagome growled.

"You know nothing!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome laughed more darkly before she smiled at him.

"I know what shadows you fear, so what makes you think that I don't know about lies to me? You promised to protect me, yet you let me die. You said you'd stay with me, but you ran to Kikyo's side! Guess what Inuyasha?" Kagome yelled as she placed her hands against the barrier and let the flesh burn on her palms. "Damn it guess!"

"What," Inuyasha whispered as he looked away.

"I'm going to kill you and enjoying licking your blood from my Kamas," Kagome sadistically warned.

Inuyasha stood in shock before he began to walk away from her. Kagome laughed as she grunted in pain.

"I'll kill you! Just because my softer side still **fancies **you, as a friend doesn't mean she can keep me locked away forever. I will come out and finish the betrayal you started," Kagome coldly said.

"You're in deep shit," Kouga grunted with a smirk. Kagome turned her blood red eyes to the wolf before she smirked at him.

"Kouga…come to me," Kagome sweetly called. Kouga gazed at her before he shook his head 'no'. Kagome seemed to growl at this.

"I'll come to you when you're in your right mind," Kouga warned as he sat still and not moved. Sango looked at the wolf and began to see him in a more respectable light.

"Miroku," Kagome sang. Miroku got up and began to walk into the forest.

Kagome frowned and sat down with a huff. She soon began to carve pictures onto the wall as she tried to think of a way to let them drop the barrier. With growl of annoyance she watched the group sit in comfortable silence. She looked over and growled as she stood and walked into the shadows. She couldn't seem to sink into the shadow and phase into other rooms. Kagome hit the cave wall and licked the blood that ran down her fist.

'The sun will be rising soon,' Kagome thought as waited to for the shadows to darken. Two hours could pass and she could feel the ki from the ofudas beginning to wane. She quickly walked over to the nearest shadow and began to push against it. Smirking in victory her hands began to go through followed by her body. She was now standing outside the cave. Jumping onto the nearest tree she searched the group for the hanyou turned human. Grinning she launched herself from the tree and slammed into the hanyou. Rolling out of sight she sunk her claws into his shoulder.

"Shit!" Kouga growled as he watched a black blur take Inuyasha into the shadows.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha began to gasp for the air that was knocked from him. His eyes widened and took on an angry glare at her. She coldly smiled and dug her claws further into his shoulders. He winced before she pulled her right hand away and held it above his heart.

"Tonight you die!" Kagome yelled as she went in for the kill. Only an inch away she froze in mid action. Inuyasha pushed her away as he watched her grasp her head in pain. That's when he saw the first ray of light; dawn was approaching. He could feel his strength returning to him as he watched her roar in anger.

"I'll get you…soon!" She promised as she passed out and her features went back to normal. Inuyasha looked at his hands to see that his claws had returned. He walked over to her and picked her up, ready to head back to camp. Everyone looked to him expecting an answer when Oken ran towards them and took Kagome from his arms. He then laid her on the ground with her head in his lap. He put his hand on her forehead and closed his eyes.

"What happened?" Sango pointedly asked Inuyasha.

"She attacked me, tried to kill me, but the sun rose and she passed out," Inuyasha calmly said.

"How did she get past the ofudas?" Kouga asked as he turned to Miroku.

"She waited till they weakened and forced her body into the shadows," Oken answered without removing his hand or opening his eyes.

"And what the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha growled.

"The transformation is very…strenuous to the mind when the need aren't met. So, I'm using my own shadows to mend her mind," Oken answered as he then chose to ignore them.

'Hurry and wake up?' Oken thought as he continued his work

* * *

Author's note: This chapter is more a filler than anything else, but please review 


	9. The Fine Line

Author's Notes: I won't be updating for at least a month, personal issues have come into play. So I will be able to update most likely at the end of July

Rise and Walk Again  
From the Ashes of Angels  
Darker Than All Before  
From the Ashes of Angels  
Colder We Come Forth  
Said Sukkarieh,

* * *

The Fine Line

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed Words**

* * *

It had taken two days to reach to northern borders. Everyone had remained silent during this travel. Kagome had chosen to ride on Oken leaving Inuyasha running alone on the ground. Miroku had been unusually quiet and she could sense that Sango was confused. Kagome had explained in depth what had happened to her, and why Miroku was so tense. Sango amazingly understood; it was hard not to after you saw it first hand. Still that left the monk tense and still a bit wary of Kagome. 

She had also noticed that the company running along the ground was also confused. She laughed inside her head before she turned her gaze forward. Stretching her Miko ki further she could sense an aura that was burning with raw youki. Telling Oken in her mind to land, she jumped off his back and watched as Inuyasha came to a silent halt in front of her. Sango and Miroku where still in the air, giving Kagome a moment alone with the hanyou.

"What has happened that makes you unable to look at me?" Kagome softly demanded. He looked up at her and looking into her eyes he saw the same hardened tenor as Kikyo's.

'Am I destined to turn all I care for into lifeless shells?' Inuyasha wondered as he walked passed her.

"I know that my youkai wanted you dead," Kagome calmly stated as she slowly trailed behind him.

"You sound okay with it," Inuyasha whispered.

"Truthfully…I am," Kagome bluntly answered as she continued walking.

"How can you be so cold?" Inuyasha wanted to yell, but chose to whisper.

"Try five minutes in hell and tell me that you wouldn't be cold," Kagome shot back.

"How will my death help you?" Inuyasha asked.

"It was you who caused my death…it's only far that I cause yours," Kagome coolly replied. Inuyasha was about to counter, but remained silent when Kirara landed next to them.

"There is a village ahead and its on fire," Sango informed.

"It's them," Kagome growled as she took off running in that direction.

Oken rushed towards her as he transformed and threw her on his back. Kagome smiled as she grasped onto his mane. Kagome could feel the ki of the group struggling to reach her from behind. She let her blue eyes scan the damage as she slowly came to a halt. Walking a little bit further she noticed that there was nothing but small flames. The main huts, or what appeared to be remnants of them were ashes and charred wood. Oken transformed to his kitten form and rushed forward into the village leaving Kagome to her thoughts.

'Monsters,' Kagome growled as she surveyed the damage.

Taking a step she stopped when her foot came in contact with something soft. Forcing herself to prepare to for the worse she looked down. She wished it were a body part, a bone, but not a doll. This doll with the blackened cloth and missing arm was almost enough to bring tears. Bringing the doll closer to her face she pushed back some of its stringy hair.

'This was a child's doll,' she mused as she bit back the anger.

She placed the doll back on the ground and continued forward. Taking only ten steps she turned around and gazed at the doll.

'Is that what I have become?' She asked herself. 'A monster.'

Turning her attention to the center of the village she heard a cough. Hope was something that Kagome didn't see, but this was a miracle. A cough meant that something was living. Running towards the cough she saw Oken in his humanoid form digging at some ash and pushing away blocks of wood. He pulled out a small body of a child. Kagome kneeled down and took the child into her arms. Wiping the black smoke and ash from her face she listened for a sign of life.

"Her heart is weak," Oken stated. Kagome glared at him for her choice of words.

"Is there anything we can do?" Kagome asked.

"Why would you want to help?" Oken asked.

"I may be of the darkness…but my heart does not take innocents," Kagome whispered as she continued to clean the face.

"Your master would not be pleased," Oken reasoned.

"I fear no one," Kagome hissed.

"Give her your energy," Oken explained.

"What's the catch?" Kagome quickly asked. Everything has a catch no matter how hard or easy.

"The child will live forever in the shadows," Oken answered as he walked away. Kagome looked down at the face and saw that it was clear of the smoke and ash. She traced the outline of the jaw and placed the body on the ground.

'Innocence, it's so easily stripped.'

Kagome placed a hand above the child's heart and hesitated. Closing her eyes and taking a calming breath she opened her eyes.

'Do I have a right to make this choice?'

"Kagome?" She turned her attention towards the hanyou that stood no more than five feet away. She then sighed and looked away from his golden gaze.

"She's dying," Kagome softly said as she looked upon the child.

"What do you plan to do?" Inuyasha cautiously asked as he walked forward.

"Would you rather live in darkness or die?" Kagome seriously asked. His eyes widened for a moment before he opened and closed his mouth.

"I have already died, but I was brought back," he answered.

"That doesn't answer the question," Kagome snapped.

"You live in darkness…how does the choice feel?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome smirked knowing that he didn't mean it to hurt her. Curiosity made people ignorant of things such as feelings.

Kagome then reached over and grabbed his hand and forcefully held it to the girl's heart. Her breaths became shallower as Kagome held both their hands over the heart. She then forced her energy from her body, using it to pull at Inuyasha's. His energy was a calm blue, where Kagome's was a light purple. Kagome released his hand after a few seconds and watched as the girl's body began to glow. Inuyasha's eyes widened when the scent of death left her being.

"So you chose to place her in the dark?" Inuyasha growled.

"I gave her your energy as well as mines…she has her choice," Kagome evenly said as she watched the child's eyes open.

Tired green eyes opened and scanned her surroundings before the shut again. Kagome ran her fingers through the child's black hair. She handed the child over to Inuyasha and turned around. Inuyasha watched as she began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha demanded as he kept from waking the child.

"To clean this mess up. I don't want Shippo to see this," Kagome tossed back.

'Giving life only to take another's,' Inuyasha thought as he looked down at the child.

"Not another village," came a soft whisper from behind him. Her turned around to be greeted with the sight of an upset Taijiya. Miroku slid of Kirara and walked over to Inuyasha. He then looked over at the burnt village. Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder and looked at the girl before he glanced at the ruins.

"You better go help Kagome," Inuyasha said as he motioned towards the direction she went. Miroku hesitated before he walked off into the smoke.

"Who is she?" Shippo asked as he studied the girl.

"Don't know," Inuyasha gruffly answered.

Sango walked over and laid a blanket on the ground. Inuyasha gently set the girl down and then looked up into the sky. It was dusk and the night would soon be upon them. Inuyasha left into the forest to retrieve wood for a fire.

"Are you here to lay their souls to rest?" Kagome asked as she looked at the body of a dead warrior. Miroku tensed, as he did not even announce his presence. He walked next to her and began to pray. Kagome opened up a shadow underneath the nearest bodies and let them sink into the ground. Miroku eyed her suspiciously as he watched her easily dispose of the bodies.

"Are they going to the earth?" Miroku asked. She stiffened and finished putting the last body in the ground.

"Yes," Kagome growled. "I am not that heartless."

"I didn't mean…"

"Don't lie. You know you thought me letting the bodies drift in an endless void," Kagome stated as she kept her anger in check.

"I am sorry Kagome-sama," Miroku apologized.

"It's Kagome, I'd like to think we're still friends," Kagome said as she left in search of more bodies.

Miroku sighed and began to purify area as he felt the guilt hit him. When he reached the campground he satagainst a dead tree. Inuyasha frowned when he smelt the guilt. The monk was practically swimming in it.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"I vaguely accused Kagome of not properly burying the bodies," Miroku said with a grimace.

"What did she do?" Sango asked as she looked up from polishing Hiraikotsu.

"She accused me of thinking her heartless," Miroku answered.

"Kagome may have changed, but she is still the same Kagome that cares for us," Sango replied with confidence.

"She would not be that heartless towards innocents," Shippo piped up from drawing.

'Even the kit appears smarter than me,' Miroku groaned.

"I know that…it's just that her change is very deceiving," Miroku said.

"My change is not deceiving. I am of the shadows…but I do have a heart and I try to justify things," Kagome said as her and Oken walked into the firelight.

Shippo launched himself into an inviting hug as she sat down on the ground. Oken was in his kitten form since he appeared bored. Kagome scooted closer to the girl and placed her hand above the child's head.

"Awake," Kagome ordered. The child's eyes snapped open. She lightly groaned as with a wince.

"Where am I?" She hoarsely whispered.

"You're in our camp. Now who are who?" Kagome asked as she watched the girl.

"My name is Tomo. Who are you?" She softly asked.

"I am Kagome, the monk is Miroku, the Taijiya is Sango, and the hanyou and Inuyasha," Kagome introduced.

"I'm Shippo!" Shippo shouted as he jumped into her lap. She gasped then giggled when he smiled at her.

"Tomo, do you remember what happened here?" Kagome asked.

The girl went silent before her eyes closed and a set of tears escaped. She silently shook and they left her to cry knowing that words could not change her feelings. She wiped her eyes and looked at Kagome.

"Ryozo came and demanded that my father pay a fee for him farming the rice. My father refused and he went into a rage," Tomo explained.

"It was just Ryozo?" Kagome asked.

"No, it was the entire fire clan. My mother hide me before one of the youkai took pleasure in killing her," Tomo harshly said as she wiped her eyes.

"They will pay," Kagome assured as she stood up.

"I remember the hut falling on me…how am I alive?" Tomo asked.

"A miracle," Inuyasha spoke for the first time.

"Everyone sleep, we leave early," Kagome said before she went to leave.

"There was also a man in a baboon pelt there, watching the destruction," Tomo whispered. Everyone froze and Kagome nodded before disappearing into the shadows of a tree.

'Naraku,' Kagome growled.

'That nasty hanyou?' Oken asked as he lay next to Kagome.

'Yes, **that** foul hanyou,' Kagome answered as she closed her eyes.

_It will only take the right push and you will become as tainted as your incarnation_

'I control my darkness,' Kagome thought as she remembered his words.

_Join me and you won't have to face another betrayal_

'Never…for the sake of Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.'

_Forget them and you will have all you want_

'Nothing could banish them from my memory. I will always owe them more than anything.'

_Remember my words when I tell you that you will never find peace alive_

'That's the only thing he was right about.'


	10. Between Revenge and Justice

No one is left now  
My one and only land  
I laugh at what I've done  
I am the Killing Hand.  
Dream Theater "The Killing Hand"

* * *

  
Between Revenge and Justice

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

Looking to the rising sun she sighed and closed her eyes in remembrance of the yesterdays night. The words Sango spoke were truths that Kagome didn't wish to hear. Kagome smiled as she watched them wake up. She walked to farthest edge of camp to be alone in her thoughts. Her nature was commanding her to kill something…no, not just kill. Slaughter. Her blood pumped faster through her veins as she imagined the battle that was to come. She looked to the sky and saw that the moon was slowly moving away from the earth.

_Blood on the moon means death is near_

'Death is only the beginning Sango,' Kagome answered the memory.

Blinking her reserved eyes she let her gaze fall to the little girl that still slept. Tomo was indeed a human child of importance; she just wouldn't offer life to any dying bastard. There was a ki there hidden beneath the flesh that had not been trained or brought out yet. Shippo stretched and handed Tomo a bowl of ramen that Sango had just prepared. Kagome smirked; she didn't realize she brought that much over here to this time. Shippo looked over at Kagome and she shook her head 'no'.

The meal was full of conversation between Tomo and Shippo. Tomo explained that her father was the village leader and her mother had been a healer. Shippo listened to the stories of Tomo's adventures in the forest. Shippo then began to talk about the adventures he had been on with Kagome. Each story he told made Inuyasha seem like a jerk. Tomo had laughed at this and right after the sun had made it to halfway in the sky they left. Kagome had made sure to remain silent not wanting anyone to know her thoughts.

'Oken,' Kagome called.

'Yes,' he asked as he ran beside her in his kitten form.

'I want you to fly ahead and check for them,' Kagome ordered. With a quick nod of his head and transformation to his larger form he was off.

Miroku and Sango both had questioning looks upon their faces, but neither said anything. Inuyasha on the other hand scoffed and jumped into the trees. He knew there was something weird about that cat. It was almost as if he could read Kagome's thoughts and she read his. The very thought that they could hold private conversations set a scowl on his face. Kagome remained silent until the sun had gone from its position of high noon to slight 3am. Oken had returned and in his mouth he dropped the head of a fire youkai in front of Kagome.

"That's just sick," Inuyasha growled.

Kagome picked up the head and sniffed it. She ran her fingers along the blood and noted that it was beginning to cake. The smell of death was becoming more prominent on it. She tossed the head into a tree successfully earning a growl of annoyance from Inuyasha. The head had smacked him in the gut catching him off guard. He growled and tossed it to the forest floor. Sango had a look of distaste on her face and Miroku looked a little wary. Shippo looked confused at the actions and Tomo seemed green.

"What was that about?" Sango asked. Kagome held the bloodied fingers to Sango and then wiped them off on her pants.

"The blood is fresh enough to still be red, but old enough to begin to cake," Kagome stated as if that should have explained it.

"What does it mean?" Miroku asked.

"The fire youkai tribe is not far from here…half hour away," Kagome explained.

"Why'd it take so long for the cat to travel then?" Inuyasha smugly asked.

"It took time to fight and find the proper head," Kagome casually said as she continued to walk.

"That's just sick," Inuyasha growled at her.

"It's survival," Kagome replied before turning to face Tomo. Kagome waived Tomo over and her sit on Oken's back along with Kirara.

About a half hour later there were in the camp of fire youkai. The stopped their drunken celebration and grinned at the women in the group. Kirara bristled and transformed. Sango had her hand holding her Hiraikotsu and poised for attack. Miroku firmly held his Shakujou in front of his chest. Kagome looked over at them bored and walked further into the camp with Tomo and Shippo. Tomo began to whimper and Shippo held her for comfort as he too, began to fear this many dangerous youkai.

"Tomo point out the youkai that ordered the attack on you village," Kagome sternly ordered.

Tomo let her fearful eyes search the group. After a minute she raised her finger and pointed to a single fire youkai. He was six foot with a muscle build. His black hair held orange tints. He raised an eyebrow and laughed at the girl. His red eyes held mirth as his companions began to laugh with him.

"Oken, take Tomo and Shippo to Kaede," Kagome calmly said. Oken growled in disapproval before he complied. Kagome confidently strode toward the male youkai. He fully stood up and grinned at her.

"Who are you **human**?" He asked spitting the word human. Kagome chuckled before wiped the slight spit off her face.

"Are you Ryozo?" Kagome asked, purposely ignoring his question.

"Yes, but who are you to come into my domain?" He growled as he took a menacing step toward her. The others tensed as they watched the interaction.

"So smith asked me to use his newest creations to kill you," Kagome calmly said. The youkai snarled at her and the temperature rose. "I was going to end you quick and spare your companions but…"

"Ha! You're the one that will need mercy," he laughed at her.

"But I decide to kill you slow and slaughter all your companions for what you did to that girl's village," Kagome explained.

"Who gives you the right to seek revenge and try to play the role of justice?" Ryozo mocked.

"I give myself the right," Kagome growled as she unsheathed her claws and swiped the youkai's face, leaving a set of four deep gashes.

"Bitch!" He growled as he lounged at her. The other youkai attacked and that's when the moon began to bath in blood.

Kagome's eyes sparkled at the sight of the blood she saw. The red liquid called to her, singing to her endless lullabies. The youkai began to choke her as he raised her off the ground. She continued to smile as she squeezed harder. Pulling Hakai from her sash she brought the weapon down so fast and clean that the fire youkai didn't have time to release his hold. A scream tore through the dusk of the sky as everyone turned to it. Ryoko desperately held his hand over his stump. Her slice made it just below the shoulder joint.

Kagome reached up and pulled the severed arm from her neck. Growling in a rage he formed a fireball and sent it at her. It slowly began to engulf her and he smirked in pain. Sango dropped her weapon in shock and Inuyasha couldn't move. Miroku took the opportunity to knock his staff through a head. A dark laughter erupted through the air as the sky darkened around the. The fire was quickly extinguished and a dark ball was visible. Kagome stepped out from the ball and her eyes were softly glowing a dark violet. Ryozo visibly tensed.

"What the hell are you?" He growled out as he fired another attack.

"Pathetic youkai…I am the shadows," Kagome answered as she rushed ahead and tore her hand through his gut. His scream was nothing more than a gurgle as he coughed up blood.

"This will be slow…like I promised," Kagome whispered as he fell to his knees.

Removing her hand she slowly broke the arm that came to strike her. Smirking when she couldn't hear anymore bones crack she dropped it. Growing tired of his pathetic whimpers she brought Hakai across his neck. His head fell to the ground. Summoning her bow to her she shot an arrow of pure energy towards the group of Youkai that Miroku fought. All ten immediately vanished. Looking over at Inuyasha she left him to the five that was left.

His eyes widened in fear as she rushed toward Sango. Quickly bringing Hakai across the youkai she checked Sango. Her arm hung limp at her side with a purple gash. Kagome winced and could smell the poison. Leading Sango to an area that was cleaner she mad her sit and lean against Kirara. Miroku rushed over and looked very upset.

"Sorry…I'm so weak," Sango whispered with a wince. Kagome growled and made Sango look at her.

"Sango. You are not weak, if anything you are the strongest woman I know," Kagome assured.

"The poison is spreading," Sango whispered.

"Sango," Kagome called.

"Yes Kagome?" Sango dizzily whispered.

"Do you completely trust me?" Kagome seriously asked. Miroku looked at the two suspiciously. Sango's head began to sway to the side.

"Of course," Sango coughed as she began to blink in and out of reality.

Kagome placed Hakai back into her sash and withdrew Soushi. Miroku looked about ready to attack when Kagome halted him with a glare. Kagome closed her eyes and prayed to whatever Kami there was to help her. The blade blazed with pink and violet energy as she prepared to bring it down. Quickly slashing the blade across Sango the girl gasped from the impact. The sensation of someone reaching within her and taking the pain quickly passed. Inuyasha rushed forward and knocked Soushi to the ground.

"She could have been saved! How could you kill her?" Inuyasha growled as he clenched again.

"Look again hanyou," Kagome spat as she kneeled next to Sango. Kagome showed the area the wound once was. Miroku's eyes widened in amazement as he quickly embraced Kagome and then picked up Sango. He placed her on Kirara and Inuyasha looked away in shame.

"Kagome…I," Inuyasha began.

"You may apologize…but that doesn't mean I forgive you," Kagome said as she jumped into the air.

"What about the bodies?" Miroku asked as he held Sango on Kirara's back.

"Leave them for the scavengers," Kagome spat. Looking back one last time he closed his eyes and without a silent prayer he was on his way. Inuyasha silently followed behind them. He berated himself for not trusting her, but how do you trust someone who says they want revenge on you? Kagome let out a chuckle, she could read Inuyasha's emotions and she wished she still didn't need his pathetic ass to fight Naraku.

* * *

Author's Note: 


	11. Destruction

People like us  
Know how to survive  
There's no point in living  
If you can't feel alive  
Garbage "The World is not Enough"

* * *

Destruction I

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

In every shadow there is a light that flickers like a bulb about to go it. Sometimes life is like this; you can ether replace the bulb or you can watch it die out. Kagome had stopped one last time at Kouga's den to retrieve the shards. Inuyasha and the others had waited at the edge of his den leaving Kagome. She claimed that it was something she had to do on her own. Now after bathing in a nearby hot spring she had her quarter of the Tama around her neck. Washing the blood of her enemy of her hand she smiled as the blades once again glowed to life. 

With a frown she watched as the stream began to run with blood. Looking to Sango she saw that the Taijiya was still wiping her Katana off. Kagome sniffed the air and could smell the copper of the blood in the air. Sango still seemed oblivious to this. Reaching her hand into the water she could feel it thicken.

_I sense that danger is ahead for you._

'Was Kouga right? Is this a black omen?' Kagome asked herself.

_Since I no longer have the shards my fight with Naraku is over. I have to lead my clan even if I have to put aside personal gain._

'The clan…put aside personal gain,' Kagome repeated in her head.

_Revenge leaves an after taste…so make sure you're ready to accept that before you taint your hands with his blood._

'That was the last thing he said to me before I left.'

Standing up the river went back to its clear flowing liquid. Looking up to the sky she noticed that dusk held more tints of red then normal. Turning her gaze to Sango she noticed that she was a bit tense.

"You sense it," Kagome stated more then asked. Sango jumped at the sure voice but nodded her head in confirmation.

"I think we should hurry to the village," Sango said as she sheathed her katana and made her way to camp. Kagome followed soon after.

"We don't have time to run or walk so grab onto each other," Kagome ordered.

Everyone held a hand and Kagome set her hand on Sango's shoulder. Soon they were engulfed in a black orb. When it cleared they were in the center of the village. It was supposed to be filled with villagers coming home from the rice fields. Children should have been running past them in shock that they came from the shadows. Instead everything was oddly serene. Kagome watched as the Miko approached them in a quiet sense. The white and red garments became more apparent with each step. Kagome tensed when Kikyo stopped ten feet away from her.

"Where are they?" Kagome calmly asked.

"Whom are you talking about?" Kikyo coyly asked.

"Don't play dumb! I can feel the darkness around you," Kagome growled.

"Are you talking about them?" Kikyo asked as she vanished. Kagome went to charge forward only to halt.

The blue flame that stopped her was so familiar. She didn't want to look up and see the owner of those flames. She heard Sango painfully whisper her brother's name. Kagome then raised her eyes and met the dull emerald eyes. She could hear Inuyasha unsheathe his sword, the metal sliding against the sheath made her wince.

"Shippo," Kagome painfully said as she began to walk towards them. He pulled out a leaf and held it above his head. Kagome stopped her advancement when she heard the cruel laughter.

"I told you to join me," Naraku laughed as he appeared behind the two boys.

"Release him now!" Kagome growled.

"My dear Kagome, the boys soul is lost within Kanna's mirror. I can't do anything," Naraku sighed with mock hurt.

"Then I will kill you," Kagome growled. Reaching up to her cheek she let her fingers roam over the warm liquid. Looking behind her she saw the leaf that was embedded in the tree.

"It's a shame you'll have to kill your son first," Naraku grinned as he took a few steps back.

Shippo dashed at Kagome while pulling out another leaf. Surrounding them in his Kitsune-bi she whimpered from the burning sensation. Inuyasha quickly went to help her when he jumped back from the onslaught of wind blades. With a growl he charged Kagura with the intent of Killing her this time. Sango held up her Hiraikotsu as Kohaku dug his Kusarikama into the demon bone. Miroku was about to run over to help Sango when his right hand began to grow cool.

"Shippo," Kagome whispered as she stepped out of another attack.

Kagome silently began to grow cold on the inside with each attack her kit sent her way. It wasn't a betrayal that made her slowly go numb; it was Naraku. When Shippo lunged at her again she caught him and shocked him with her Miko ki in an attempt to knock him out. He quickly jumped up with wisps of smoke and sent a dozen leaves at her. Throwing up a Miko barrier the leaves dissolved on impact. The cold emerald eyes that were once so full of bliss and life were now dull.

Inuyasha yelled out his Kaze no Kizu when Kagura used the wind to make the attack veer of course. The attack landed to close to Naraku and he scowled at her. She grinned and dodged Inuyasha's claws. Kagura hissed in pain when he lashed her across the arm. Dropping her fan she looked into the angered amber eyes. Her own red eyes relaxed as her arm became limp. With one final swing of the Tetsusaiga another life vanished from the realm of the living.

Kanna silently stood in front of Miroku and watched as the Kazaana began to grow. Holding his palm in front of himself the winds began to slowly suck in the beads that held it back. His eyes widened as he helplessly grabbed hold of the wrist and braced it. The wind began to pick of speed as he stood his ground. Grunting in pain he felt his skin split and stretch on the palm. It was only a matter of time before he would be just another crater in the ground.

Sango swung the Hiraikotsu and Kohaku and watched him dodge it. Her tears ran down her face as she looked into his dull eyes. Holding his Kusarikama up he swung it at her. She watched as life flickered into his dull eyes. There was a chance that he could still live. Blocking the attack once again she spat blood as she looked down. Kohaku and dropped his weapon and embed his sword into her stomach up to the hilt. The warm crimson liquid ran over the handle and splashed onto his face. His eyes lit up in horror as he removed his hand from the blade and repeated no.

There were multiple cuts adorning her face as she dodged the Kitsune's attacks. He had multiplied and now she couldn't help but be hit by the attacks. Her eyes began to glaze over in tears as he took a few steps back and watched her fall to her knees. That was the first time she noticed Oken dead on the ground no more than a few feet away. Kagome could hear Naraku's cold laughter from a distance and that's when her eyes glazed over.

'I am the guardian of the Shikon no Tama and no matter what I have to fight,' Kagome whispered inside her head.

* * *

Author's Note:

I'll try and update faster, it's just that I'm having problems but the good thing is there is only two chapters left!


	12. Sacrifice

Dream as if you'll live forever. Live as if you'll die today. (James Dean)

* * *

Sacrifice II

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Stressed**

* * *

Kagome raised her own eyes to meet Shippo's dull green ones. This would be one of the hardest decisions in her life. This would be worse then having to witness her mom's death. This was something that would darken the soul even more. She laughed at the irony of it all. Her mother had killed her own son…and now…the past or would it be the future is to be repeated. Standing up she let her hand hover above her Kamas. Hakai was a bloodthirsty weapon bent on destroying any souls it came in contact with. Soushi on the other hand was a weapon that could destroy and heal the soul.

Shippo's soul was trapped within the mirror, but with one final decision she reached for Soushi. Shippo charged again and Inuyasha looked up from Kagura's falling figure. As her dead body hit the ground, Shippo's body went flying towards a tree with a heavy thud. Inuyasha could smell the sorrow leaking off of Kagome's body. Her eyes were dry and glaring at Naraku.

"Forgive me Shippo," Kagome whispered as she withdrew Soushi's sibling, Hakai.

Inuyasha let his golden eyes travel to Sango. Kohaku was crying a river as his sister slowly slipped from this realm and into the next. He then looked towards Miroku. The monk's robes flapped wildly in the wind as the void consumed his hand. Inuyasha looked away as he heard a final scream and an explosion. He looked over through his own tear filled eyes to see a crater in the ground. Turning his hateful gaze to Naraku he rushed over to the battle.

Kagome brought her weapons down in an arch effectively severing his left arm. She sneered in disgust as it reattached. Her eyes filled with more tears that she refused to shed as she felt her friends ki vanish from the world. Naraku laughed as she continued her onslaught of attacks.

"You're all alone with only the betraying hanyou," Naraku taunted. Kagome dropped her Kamas and lengthened her nails to claws.

"You will die," Kagome growled out.

"So will you," Naraku calmly promised.

"I already have," Kagome said with a proud smirk. "And they have a special seat in hell for you."

Naraku frowned and snarled as he struck her in the shoulder. Kagome winced as he removed his tentacle from her shoulder. Clutching her shoulder she glared at him, trying to figure out the best way to attack him. Naraku soon clutched his on arm as a red blur appeared beside Kagome. Looking at his blood on his head he merely snapped it to the ground. Kagome placed her hands in front of her and slowly began to chant as Inuyasha readied his sword. Naraku glared at them in annoyance.

"You think a **mere** spell will harm me?" He challenged. Kagome's eyes snapped opened and they pulsed a dark violet.

"Bakuryuuha!" Inuyasha yelled as the white ki from sword mingled with the violet ki of the spell she chanted.

"This spell is guaranteed to bind your soul to hell once you die," Kagome growled as the Bakuryuuha engulfed. Quickly summoning her Hami yumi she released a Hamaya of pure energy. Kagome released her summoning spell and let the bow dissolve back to the air. The cloud of dust cleared leaving sparks of energy radiating from the ground. She limped over to the blackened Shikon no Tama and picked it up. The Tama instantly gleamed a radiant pink at her touch.

Falling to her knees she ripped her quarter of the jewel from her neck and began to fuse it with the rest. Looking the Tama over she found that it was a perfect orb. With a final sigh she let the tears flow down her cheeks. Nothing had gone the way she wanted it to. Everyone but her and Inuyasha were dead. Kohaku was slowly fading since the Shikon shard was summoned back to the jewel.

"All this pain and death for this," Kagome whispered as she looked at the Tama.

"Pain is all the jewel can bring," Kikyo explained as she aimed an arrow at Kagome.

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome weakly whispered. She had used most of her Miko ki in the last Hamaya and spell she tossed at Naraku.

"I am the Tama's guardian and it is time for it to return," Kikyo coldly said. Kagome looked up from bored and tired eyes.

"You think I will hand the jewel over to you?" Kagome growled.

"You have no choice," Kikyo firmly said.

"We all have choices. I have learned that, and I have learned that we must live by the choice we made. I will not allow the jewel to fall into the hands of a kuro Miko such as you," Kagome spat as she glowered at Kikyo.

"Inuyasha, bring me the jewel," Kikyo ordered as she held Kagome's gaze. Inuyasha shook his head no before he stood to the side of Kagome.

"No Kikyo, the Tama is no longer yours," Inuyasha whispered as he looked away.

"I will take it then," Kikyo growled as she held her hand out.

The Shikon no Tama flashed as it floated into the air and half way to Kikyo it stopped. Kagome held her arms out as she stood up. It looked as if she was offering an embrace to a lonely stranger. Her eyes held a regretful expression as she put forth the energy to call back the jewel. Kikyo frowned as she tugged at the jewel, it would not budge. Kikyo's soul stealers dissipated from the air as she began to weaken. The jewel came towards Kagome.

Kikyo noched another arrow and a jolt of Miko ki shot through her body. Kikyo released her grip on the bow as she looked down to hole in her gut. Blood slowly began to seep from the wound as she fell to ground and shattered into ash. The jewel hovered above Kagome and she smiled a warm smile. She still didn't get her revenge on Inuyasha, but she did finish her duty to the jewel. Her ki was slowly fading and Inuyasha walked up to her and she reached out and ran her index finger from the right corner of his eye to halfway down the side of his face.

He winced as he felt the Miko ki burn him and Kagome turned back around and reached for the Tama. It looked as if she was offering comfort to the jewel that silently raged with battle inside. Closing her eyes she let a ghost smile pass her face as light surround the area. Inuyasha covered his eyes and after a few moments he could smell the scent of death lifting. He looked up and opened his eyes to see the village standing again as if nothing had happened. Sango was sitting up and quickly embraced Kohaku.

Shippo rubbed his head and looked up from his spot to see Miroku standing fifty feet away holding his right hand as if it was going to suck him in again. Miroku finally looked at his palm to see the Kazaana was gone. There was no proof of it ever existing. Shippo then let his eyes follow his nose to where Inuyasha's scent was. With a silent no he stared at the hanyou who knelt before of a stalagmite statue. Shippo ran over to the statue that was standing on the ground with her arms spread wide.

Sango and Miroku came near the statue and Oken jumped stood next to the statue and transformed to his battle form. Pushing all the youki from his body he joined his mistress and friend in the only way he knew how. He now sat as a statue beside her in his battle form daring any to attack her as she offered her kindness. Inuyasha finally reached up to touch his right cheek where she left a scar that would never heal.

"Revenge," he whispered. He would forever be reminded of the last moments of her life. When he would gaze into the water or a mirror he would see repeats of her last moments of her life, it would be a burden he would carry until he died. He could make out the faint whisper of her voice on the wind.

_Give them all the chance to live..._

Author's Note:

I'm posting an epilogue to this so this is not the last chapter!


	13. Upon Fake Wings

Upon Fake Wings

"It was said that the Miko of the Tama used the last of her ki to make a wish upon the Shikon no Tama. She was said to wish that all those that had been murdered be brought back. No one knows the true wish of the Miko, because she forever sealed herself in the statue," an older man explained as he led a group to the front of the statue.

"The Nekomata next to her was rumored within the scrolls of the Houshi Miroku to have been a Nekomata of the shadows. Miroku had called him Oken. He also wrote that Oken had three forms," the older man finished.

"What is the point of this fairy tale?" A teenage girl asked.

"The point was that **we** could not ignore responsibilities for personal gain. We have to sometimes sacrifice the things we desire for a better cause," the man sighed.

"I think it was a beautifully morbid fairy tale," a younger girl said with a gleeful look.

"Thank you for coming to the Higurashi Shrine tours," the man finished, as is way of saying 'leave.'

"I think it's a true story Higurashi-sama," a girl around the age of thirteen said as she stayed and stared at the statue.

"Tomo, I told you it's okay to call me Souta when not in tours," Souta scolded as he ran a hand through his thinning hair.

"My mother is descended from the Taijiya and Houshi in the story you tell," Tomo said.

"I'm sure the names are a coincidence," Souta brushed off.

"Nope, we have the armor, her Hiraikotsu, and the journals that she wrote before she died," Tomo proudly said.

"When I look at this statue I often think of my sister," Souta admitted.

"That's because it is her," Tomo scolded before happily skipping off.

'It's so strange that she knows most of the truth,' Souta thought.

Walking over to the storage house he went to scroll section and pulled out the one that Sango had claimed appeared on the tombstone they left for Kagome. He reread the poem with a sad smile before he left the area to help prepare dinner for his wife.

_With one wish all can be right,_

_With one wish I can turn day into night;_

_Whispering the words I send hope for the future._

_One wish to make them live,_

_A simple gesture to set the soul free;_

_Another stroke to scar another._

_Upon fake wings I flew,_

_The carried me through the shadows of doubt;_

_Upon fake wings they took me away._

_I can finally rest,_

_As my final gesture has been released;_

_Forever engraved into his cheek.

* * *

_

Author's Note:

Kagome's family was killed and brought back along with everyone else. It erased their deaths from the minds of those not involved with the jewel. There will be no sequel to this so I hoped you all enjoyed the story!


End file.
